wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Shadowed Moon
Prologue The Night Kingdom was usually the darkest, most eerie of the kingdoms, filled with black dragons and dark skies. The houses and caves were built into the cliffsides, while a hidden castle nestled in a large ravine, sheltered by a thick overhang and arching across a small river. But tonight of all nights it was the brightest, each building filled with light and music and dragons of every tribe. The pale blue scales of an IceWing glittered next to the ever roiling colours of a RainWing, while the dusky yellow of a SandWing brushed against the sapphire blue of a SeaWing. All in all, every tribe was there, even the hybrids, who mostly clung awkwardly to the background. And, generally, everyone seemed to be having a good time. Except Malka. The NightWing was coiled in the corner of the town square, clutching a gourd of scented water. A wealthy violet cloak was draped across her shoulders and several rings sparkled at her talons. Every once in a while she would shift and glance around nervously, but for the most part she stayed still and watched the three moons as they slowly crept across the sky. Her reverie was shattered as another NightWing poked her shoulder. "Tara!" Malka snarled. "What have I told you--?" The other NightWing gave her an appraising look. The two of them were incredibly similar - both were stocky, and both had the same expensive attire. However, while Malka was dressed in more subdued colours, the newcomer had spared no expense. Dripping gold jewellery clung to her wrists, horns and neck while a blue, red and white cape swung around her shoulders. She even had a delicate crown perched on her head, but it was a little askew and didn't fit her properly. Malka smoothed the wrinkles in her own cloak and took a steadying breath. "Exc''use me, Tara," she said, "but I thought you said that you were going to be spending the night with your friends." The other NightWing - Tara - blinked. One of her eyes was a glittering black, but the other was an eerie ice-blue, and it was with this mismatched gaze that she pinned her younger sister down. "Exc''use ''me, Malka," she said, "but I thought that you were going to be staying in the library for the night." "I'm just taking a walk," Malka snapped. "And don't do that." "Do-?" "You know what I mean," Malka said sourly, flipping her tail across the cobblestone. A milling crowd surrounded them, but it was so loud that the other dragons couldn't have heard the two sisters even if they tried. She leaned closer anyways, so that her mouth was right by Tara's ear. "Stop reading my mind." Tara hissed, infuriated, and dug her talons in the cracks of the stone pavement. "I can't help it and you know it," Tara hissed back. "So quit complaining." Her eyes narrowed and she turned. "But that doesn't really answer my question. What are you doing all the way over here?" "Gong for a walk," Malka snapped back, straightening her sparse jewellery of slender silver chains. "Right," her sister answered skeptically, "a two hour journey from the Night Palace, and three hours from the library. Are you ''trying ''to avoid us?| Malka's jaws were open, maybe to issure a stiniging retort, but at that moment something shattered and several bloodcurdling screams pierced the air. "SunWings! SunWings!" someone shouted over hte din,. "Coming this way!" (''Note: SunWings are an anti-Darkstalker society, mainly made up of disgruntled SkyWings and the like.) Tara grabbed at Malka in the midst of the confusion. Mothers were hastily clutching their dragonets while grim-faced guards converged around them, their armour glittering in the milky dawn light. They were jostled, turned, and nearly trampled, but Tara was able to yank her sister back to her talons. "...ow!" Malka cried as someone trod on her tail. "Watch it!" "No time for that," Tara hissed through gritted teeth. Malka pulled away from her. "No! You don't understand! I-I have to stay here!" "What? No! You have to come with me! We have to get Father..." Tara broke off as an elderly SandWing jostled past her, his glittering black eyes wild with fear. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)